


unbelievable

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bees, Break Up, Crack, Existential Crisis, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, i don't know how to tag this it's a fucking bee movie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: Donghyuck gets some news, and it really stings.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, nohyuck???
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> recent [events](https://twitter.com/_supermark_/status/1259930523033579520?s=21) reminded me of a bee movie au i wrote a couple years ago so i decided to edit it and repost it as a markno fic that's all

“Oh my god, Jeno, did you see -”

Donghyuck cuts himself off, stopping in his tracks just as he steps out of the door frame and into the kitchen. He’s not necessarily upset at what he sees, but he’ll admit it’s pretty disorienting to walk in on your boyfriend eating dinner with a bee. Or at least, that’s what seems to be happening. Donghyuck can’t be sure, really, considering it would make absolutely no sense if that is, in fact, what he’s seeing.

“Oh, hey. Haechan.” Jeno’s words are stitled, unsure. It’s unsettling; Jeno hasn’t been this awkward around Donghyuck for a long time.

“Yeah?” He shuts the door behind himself and walks over to the table, sitting as far away from Jeno and the bee as he can. It feels kind of like an intervention, if only Donghyuck knew what he needed to intervene for.

“This is Mark. Mark Bee, have you met him?” Jeno gestures vaguely at the bug sitting on his kitchen table.

 _Wait, what?_ “Uh, no, Jen. I haven’t met this bee. I don’t think.” How would he even tell bees apart to know if he’s met this one?

“I told you he wouldn’t remember me,” the bee - Mark - says.

Donghyuck squints at him. “Should I remember you?”

Mark shrugs. Or at least Donghyuck thinks he shrugs, because his shoulders are so tiny it’s really hard to tell. “We met once before, but it doesn’t really matter. You’ve met a lotta bees in your life, I’m sure. Want some watermelon?”

Mark buzzes over to Jeno’s kitchen counter, pointing at a whole sliced watermelon laid out on a tray. Then again, Donghyuck only guesses Mark’s pointing. Who knows what’s actually going on here. “No thanks, I just ate.” He hasn’t eaten in hours, actually. He hopes his stomach doesn’t betray him with a growl; he’d like to avoid eating bee fruit platters for as long as possible, thanks. Ideally, forever.

“Well if you change your mind, lemme know!” Mark flies back over to the table, landing gently on Jeno’s hand. Jeno doesn’t even flinch.

He also hasn’t said much, so Donghyuck turns to address him. “So, what’s up?”

Jeno quirks an eyebrow at him. “Did you see the news?”

It’s sort of ironic, probably, that Jeno is asking him the exact question Donghyuck had been trying to get out when he walked into the house. “Yeah...That’s why I came, actually. It’s, uh - it’s amazing what those bees did for all of us. For the world, I mean.” Donghyuck nods at Mark in thanks, and he’s never felt so awkward in his damn life.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Jeno asks, and Donghyuck furrows his brow. “Oh, Mark is the one who came up with the plan that saved all the flowers. He’s incredible, yeah?”

Oh, so Jeno knows a bee that serves chilled fruit and flies planes and saves the world, no big deal. Alright. “Yeah, that’s insane. Nice work, dude.” He holds out a finger, and Mark fist bumps it. Donghyuck thinks he’s having a stroke. He turns to Jeno, trying to ignore the elephant in the room and failing miserably. “So, why is Mark here?”

Jeno glares at him, and Donghyuck frowns. “Well, the thing is -”

“Not that I mind him being here, I just - I wasn’t expecting him or anything? I know I dropped by as a surprise but uh, I thought we could go out to dinner to celebrate avoiding the end of the world. I mean, clearly you were in the middle of eating, but if -”

“Hyuckie.”

“Yeah?”

“Mark and I are in love. That’s why he’s here, because we wanted to tell you.” Jeno sticks a finger out, laying it on the table, and Mark puts his hand (Foot? Do bees have hands?) on top of it. Donghyuck thinks maybe that’s the closest to hand holding they’ll ever get. He also thinks it’s way closer to hand holding than a human and a bee _should_ ever get.

“Excuse me, hold the fuck up.” Donghyuck lifts a hand, stopping Jeno before he can start whatever spiel he has planned. “You’re breaking up with me, your boyfriend of three years, for a _bee?”_

Amazingly, Jeno looks taken aback. “He’s the bee that saved the world, Hyuck.” _Oh, thanks, that settles it. Glad we cleared that up._

“He’s...still a bee, though?” Donghyuck’s head is spinning.

Jeno doesn’t seem to have that problem. “Why is this confusing for you?”

“Jeno, babe, maybe we should have planned this better,” Mark tries to whisper, and fails.

“Maybe you should explain to me how literally any of this makes any sense.” Donghyuck’s jaw drops as a thought hits him. “Wait, how long has this been going on? Did you cheat on me? _With a bee?”_

Jeno has the decency to look offended at that, at least. “I would never do that, Donghyuck.”

Jeno called him Donghyuck. Not Haechan, not Hyuckie. Donghyuck. “I don’t really know what to say to this.” He slumps forward in his chair, dragging his hands down his face.

“All we want you to say is that you’re happy for us. Also, you’re invited to the wedding.”

“The - there’s a -” Donghyuck stammers. “What the literal, actual fuck, Jeno?”

“It’s in May,” Mark supplies, probably thinking he’s helping. Why he thinks that is beyond Donghyuck, but then again, all of this is beyond Donghyuck.

“Not to be a buzzkill,” Donghyuck says as he shoots a pointed look at Mark, “but I have something to do then. Won’t be able to make it, sorry.”

“You’re busy the entire month of May?” Jeno says as he and Mark share a look.

“Nah. Not really. I just have a lot of objections to this whole...situation. On like, every level.”

“You sure you’re not just upset about being dumped?” Jeno questions.

“Oh, if you need someone to talk to, I have a friend who -”

“No thanks, Mark. I don’t need a bee therapist.” He needs an actual therapist, at the moment. He’s still not convinced he isn’t hallucinating.

“You should talk about your feelings, though.” Ah, right. Because Jeno has always been the master of talking about feelings.

Donghyuck doesn’t go there. Instead, he stands up from the table and says, “Alright, Jen, here you go: it sucks that I got dumped, yeah, but the fact that I got dumped for a bee is probably going to murder my self esteem for the literal rest of my life. Also, you can’t even legally get married, what the fuck? And for the record, I don’t even get why you want to in the first place, because like I’m sure Mark is great and whatever, but he’s a bee. A goddamn bee. Isn’t this the slightest bit concerning to anyone else but me? Surely someone else you’ve told has had an issue with this.”

Jeno and Mark exchange a look. “You’re the first one we’ve told,” Jeno admits.

“Great, perfect. Well, let me know how it goes with everyone else.” Donghyuck moves toward the door, then cuts Jeno a look over his shoulder. “Or actually, don’t. Just don’t ever talk to me again, thanks. I can’t deal with this shit.” With that, Donghyuck turns on his heel, and storms out the door.

The next day, Mark and Jeno are announcing their wedding plans on the national news. Donghyuck throws his remote at the TV.

He wishes they would’ve let the world end.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck) if you want since i know you're all dying to follow me now <3


End file.
